05520
}} is the 5,522nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 1 February, 2010. Written by CAROLINE MITCHELL Directed by PIP SHORT Plot Part 1 It’s lambing season at Butlers Farm – 5 lambs have been delivered so far. Inside the farmhouse, Hannah is in a much brighter mood as she gets ready for school, though her calmness is tested when she receives a test message. She is relieved that it is from Holly on her art trip. The rest of the family are pleased to see Hannah being happy. In the kitchen at Home Farm, Will is still very quiet and plays on a computer game. The doorbell rings and he jumps up to answer it. Maisie comes in hungover, and Nathan tells her she looks disgusting. At Tall Trees Cottage, Eli and Lizzie share stories of their dreams – Lizzie dreamt about Christopher Biggins last night! She has a good feeling she will have a job by the end of the week. At Mill Cottage, Thomas is playing a computer game, while Anya is on the phone to her mum. Everyone is stressed and Nicola wants to know when they are starting school. Carl says it won’t be for ages. Carl turns the game off when they won’t come for breakfast. He says he might take them out later. Chas tells him; “Rule 1, of the Book of How to be a Bad Parent, written by myself as it happens, is ‘never make promises you can’t keep’.” At Tug Ghyll, Charity has been on the phone to Cain. She jokes to Debbie it was the bank manager. Debbie says she can’t get used to the two of them all loved-up. “All we need now is to find out he’s not your dad”, jests Charity. She says she won’t admit to being happy as with her luck she’d jinx it. At Hotten Comprehensive School, Victoria and Hannah are passing on a stairwell. Hannah’s just had physics with an emo supply teacher. “He looks like something out of Thriller!” she tells her. Victoria asks if she is feeling better and she says she is thanks to her. They agree to get the bus together when Kayleigh comes along, who asks Victoria if she has a new ‘bezzy’. She defensively replies “No!” Kayleigh thinks Victoria must be desperate to talk to Hannah, but Victoria says Hannah had asked her a question. “What, like how to get the smell of cow dung from your uniform?” Behind Kayleigh, fellow pupils laugh. “Swapping tips from your farm days?” she continues, but neither Victoria or Hannah are answering her. “Come on Vic. Hurry up or we’ll miss the bus.” She descends the stairs, pushing against Hannah as she does so. Victoria obediently follows her down. Maisie arrives late for work at the Woolpack, without even realising. Val comes in and tells Eric she has taken a booking for a party of eight tonight. She wants to prepare the starters but Eric says that won’t be necessary. Diane laughs saying Val would burn jelly and ice cream given half a chance. Val reminds her she once served a curry that had so much chilli in it that their Aunty Flo got a chemical burn up her nose and spent a night in A&E. As the Pollards go to prepare at the Grange, Moira and Diane discuss the exhausting lambing season. Diane invites them over for tea saying she wants to prove she’s come a long way since the curry episode. Scarlett is babysitting and comes in the café for two big cream cakes. Lizzie has been on the phone and has just missed the deadline for a job as a dog walker. Pearl and Sandy come in having just got back from the funeral of fishmonger Arthur Dunn. They are soon followed by Kayleigh and Victoria. Kayleigh likens the café to going round for tea at your nans. They order one cappucinno between them to share. Brenda reminds them there is no table hogging. Kayleigh gets out her phone and says it’s show time. Victoria doesn’t want anything to do with it. When she tells her Hannah was in tears last night, Kayleigh replies “Oh Fab!”. Victoria say s she felt sorry for her and that Hannah had even apologised for being a snivelling wreck. “She so is!... You like her!” Victoria defensively replies “Get lost.” Kayeligh asks her to prove it, but Victoria forcefully says no, adding that she felt bad enough for the other day.” “You wanna get a grip!” Kayleigh tells her, sneering, and gets up to leave. Victoria protests that she has no money. “I have. Loads!” She heads out the door as Brenda brings the drink over. At the Woolpack, Andy asks how Maisie is coping. “Don’t let them grind you down”, he tells her. In the backroom], Diane is preparing for dinner. Victoria comes in for £2 for the coffee, calling Brenda a ‘tight witch’ in the process. Andy tells her to sort her mood out. Her mood worsens though as Moira and Hannah arrive and she finds out they have come for tea. Moira says Hannah wasn’t enthused either and had said she was snowed under with homework. Diane suggests they start on it now. Thinking on her feet Hannah says she can’t because she hasn’t got her books. As Victoria heads back to give the money to Brenda, Moira asks Hannah if she has done something to upset Victoria. Diane says it doesn’t take much. Hannah remains quiet and miserable. Part 2 Night. At Pear Tree Cottage, Scarlett is stressed out. Carl tells the children he can’t take them out because something came up. “Surprise surprise”, says Thomas. Charity comes in and Chas suggests he should delegate so that he can spend more time with his kids. He reluctantly says he’ll ring her tomorrow. Carl gives in and agrees to take the kids out. Thomas wants Scarlett to come but she says she is meeting Adam. Chas tells the kids she’s taking the day off tomorrow and will be getting them school uniforms and hopes to get them in the school quicker. In the Woolpack back room the meal has gone down well with John and Moira. Diane and Andy notice how quiet Victoria is. Andy reminds her of the time Mr Connor’s teeth fell out, and as she starts to tell the story Hannah gets up abruptly saying she wants the toilet. Diane says she’ll have to use the bar ones as Doug is in the bath. John apologises for her mood, saying he doesn’t know what’s up with her. Moira adds that she was bright as a button this morning. Victoria feels guilty. At the B&B, as Terry and Brenda head off to the cinema, the party of eight arrive for dinner. In the Woolpack ladies toilets, Hannah has received another upsetting text message. Victoria comes in and apologises for what happened at school. “Kayleigh’s a right gobby cow. Don’t know when to shut up!” Hannah says she knows Victoria lied about Kayleigh not sending the texts because she’s just been sent one calling her a snivelling wreck. “I told her to lay off you, I didn’t know she was sending texts as well.” Hannah calls her a liar. “OK, maybe she sent the odd one, right, but I was trying to get her to stop.” Hannah can’t believe what she is hearing: “So you knew all along, and you saw what it was doing to me. I bet you sent them as well.” “No I didn’t I swear!... OK I might have sent one but that’s only cos she made me” Hannah starts attacking her. “You cow! I thought you were my mate!” Their screaming can be heard from the bar. Charity and Debbie go to see what’s going on. Hannah shoves Victoria’s head down the toilet, and says ”See how you like it you little cow!”. As John remarks that it’s not like Hannah to miss her pudding, Maisie comes in and says something is kicking off in the toilets. With the door open they can hear the screams for themselves. They reach the bar to find the girls being dragged in by Charity and Debbie. While Hannah is screaming at Charity to get off, Victoria says: “She is proper mad, she just tried to drown me.” “Hannah wishes she had and as she stops screaming, Victoria says Hannah was trying to kill her. “If only!” As the adults try to find out what this is about Hannah tells them to keep out of it, while Victoria says it’s between the two of them. John replies “not any more it’s not. Explain yourselves, now!” Hannah says Victoria’s been bullying her, “it’s been going on for months.” Diane orders them into the backroom, as Moira asks Hannah if it’s true. Charity says “No it’s fine, you’re welcome”, before telling Debbie she once had her head flushed down a loo. Debbie wonders if it was Cain. “Funny you should say that.” At the B&B, everything is going really well. Val tells Eric to calm down before he ends up on tomorrow’s menu. He laughs but she says she is serious. “You come first. Before all this, before money, before everything. We’ve learnt that much haven’t we?” “Absolutely”, he says, and kisses her. John and Moira are looking through Hannah’s phone. “There’s hundred’s on here!”, exclaims John. Victoria says she’s the victim here. “She’s the psycho that tried to drown me, and you know I’m scared of water.” Diane says that’s not the point. The Barton’s want to know who sent the texts. “All I know is that she’s totally flipped.” “Why are you doing this”, asks Hannah. John says they’re not going anywhere until they’ve found out who she’s protecting. Andy orders Victoria to give him her phone. Sandy raises a glass to Arthur Dunn. “Cod rest his soul”, jokes Lizzie. They laugh and Sandy offers his own quip: “Let’s hope he’s in a better plaice.” They laugh uproariously. Katie and Maisie say they want whatever they’re having. Katie tells her that Ryan seemed a bit cut up that he’s not able to help her and that she’s here for both of them. Nathan comes in and Maisie assumes Natasha sent him to check on her, but he tells her not everything is about her. Lizzie decides to ring the fishmongers as she’s heard there’s a job going. They laugh hysterically. Andy confirms the text messages are definitely from Kayleigh. Victoria says she was trying to get Kayleigh to stop, and says she doesn’t know if anyone else is involved, before admitting she sent one. “I didn’t want to. I told her to stop.” John tells her some of the messages are disgusting. He and Moira get Victoria to think about how the texts have made Hannah feel, and John tells her she and her so-called mate are in serious trouble. “She made me do it!”, Victoria protests, but Diane says she knows the difference between right and wrong. “Victoria says she was scared, but Diane tells her: “I’m down-right ashamed of you, I really am” Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes